Porcelain Passions
by bigbadmistake
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman finally expressed their true feelings to each other, and things are starting to heat up for the boys, but they have to keep it a secret! Set post game. Obvious warning of cupcest, if you don't like don't read I guess? Mature only, 18
1. Chapter 1

A tranquil darkness was falling on the isles of Inkwell, as dusk took over the sky for the night. Cagney was closing his petals for sleep, the carnival's lights flickered in the distance. Hilda's silhouette among the clouds dimmed as the light became scarce, and soft singing from the quartet could be heard quietly across all islands. Cala Maria could be seen in the waters, resting peacefully on a rock in the water, still warm from the suns rays. Soft smoke drifted out from chimneys between the trees, the unique smell of burning wood filling the air.

It was a perfect Indian summer's night, everything in complete, total perfection, and nothing different was to be seen anywhere.

Except for one secluded spot behind Elder Kettles home.

Something...taboo was at hand.

Between the sounds of crickets and the trees settling, there was occasional small gasps...little huffs, shaky whispers. Sweet nothings spoken with lustful inexperience. Blushing faces, lidded eyes, trembling limbs. Two shadowed figures, hidden by the bushes, trees and the dim light, gripping one another in an act of impulsive lust...Their porcelain heads being the only noticeable thing in the dim light.

Cuphead and Mugman were busy making out in the bushes.

Mugman gasped, out of breath. His brother immediately lunged forward once more, pushing him up against the wall with determined energy. Their breath fading above them as they huffed in the cooling air, the darkness. Mugman shivered, feeling Cupheads gloved hand slide up his torso, under his thick black sweater, as the boy kissed on his younger brother's neck. Mugman bit his lip and looked to the maroon skies, eyes lidding from how amazing it all felt.

"...A-ah, brother..."

He felt his flushed face become even more reddened at the sound of his own faltering voice. Cuphead giggled softly, his mouth brushing up against his little brothers own, still slightly wet from licking and kissing on his skin.

"Oh Mug, Mug...you're so sweet..." Cuphead put his other hand under Mugman's shirt. "You're wonderf-" His sentence was almost immediately stopped with a desperate, urgent kiss. Mugman wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders and neck, whining feebly in his throat, their porcelain skin making a sharp 'clink' noise among the softer, muted noises of adolescent impulse as they kissed. Warm, hot tongues experimentally intertwining, their mouths opening on occasion for a shaky breath. Cuphead leaned back, rubbing his hands over his brothers heated body, finally grabbing at the turtlenecks fabric and pulling it over Mugmans head. Mugman stumbled a little, looking up at Cuphead in surprise, seeing his shirt be tossed behind them.

"You're burning up, Mugs..." Cuphead flashed a naughty smile, and Mugman responded with a shy one. Cuphead was a mischievous one, always using excuses such as this to his advantage. He grabbed Mugman once again, their lips meeting faster than their bodies even could.

Mugman was crazy for this. He wanted nothing more. After all the contracts, the gambling, the other shenanigans that Cuphead had gotten them into...the only thing that was on his mind now, was how much he wanted his older brother.

The way Cuphead handled his new abilities, the interrogations...In the little blue cups mind, his brother slowly changed from merely his troublemaking yet harmless sibling, to someone dangerous, thrilling, exotic. Brother or not, Mugman found himself falling. Falling in love. The liquid within Cupheads cup may as well have been an ocean, because Mugman was lost at sea. He would have gone crazy, if not for...

Snap back to reality.

He was really doing this. He was finally loving him. He was finally getting that love back. It hadn't quite settled in yet for the boy, even as he was intertwined passionately at that very moment.

It had come to such a surprise, when Cuphead had accepted his hasty kiss just a few days from this naughty, hot night.

 _Instead of panicking, or retorting with a swift "What the hell, Mugman!?", Cup looked surprised, but...happy? Mugman was in shock. He had expected the worst. But instead, Cuphead returned the kiss! A small sweet peck, and a gentle hand grasp. His brother couldn't believe it._

 _"Mugman...I love you..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Was this a dream? Mugman didn't care at this point. This was bliss. After all he'd been through with Cuphead, the fights, the struggles, Hell itself... this was absolute heaven.

His hand gripped pathetically at Cuphead's handle, his fingers trembling. Cuphead's own hand, rubbing up and down Mugmans warm back, trailed down to brush along the edge of his brother's beltline.  
"Mmmhh...Cuphead..." Mugman shivered compulsively, arching his back. His chest pressed against Cuphead's own, their body heat intermingling. He pulled down on Cupheads handle, causing the boy to look up against his will. His brother shut his eyes and started kissing on his smooth neck, slowly at first, but as Cupheads hand's started pushing down his shorts, he became more desperate, biting down on his skin with his canines.

"O-oh, hah, be careful..." Cuphead shivered and chuckled, pushing Mugman against the wall of the house once more before sliding his hands to the front of Mugmans torso and fumbling with his belt. Mug tensed immediately, biting down a little harder than before on Cuphead's neck. He let out a whimper of surprise, looking down at what his brother was doing to his clothes. He glanced up and met eyes with Cuphead, who smiled reassuringly.  
"C-Cuphead, what are you..."

"Shh..." Cuphead gently put his hand against Mugmans lips, caressing down his warm flushed cheek. Mugmans eyes lidded, his eyebrows upturned...a shy smile on his ceramic face. He closed his eyes and leaned his hips forward, grabbing the edges of his pants and helping to pull them down.  
Cuphead assisted him with an eager withheld impatience, and began kissing on his brothers warm porcelain lips once more before the clothing was even off.

Hands sliding down Mugman's sides, he began kissing further down Mugman. First his chin, then his neck, his delicate exposed collarbone. His warm chest, his sensitive little belly. Mugman was shivering more and more as the kisses progressed south, leaning back, the wall being his only trustworthy support. If not for the wall, his legs would have given way already. His face was so warm, and his hands grasped over his mouth, trying to keep quiet.

 _It was intoxicating..._

Cuphead let out a little chuckle, and finally...pressed his lips against Mugmans bulge under his thin underwear. Mugman let out an involuntary little whimper, a hand resting on the rim of Cupheads cup instantly. Almost as if he was begging, but with the shy polite attitude the little cup boy was known for.

Cuphead's eyes were lidded as he kissed on Mugman's restrained bulge, teasing him relentlessly. He paused for a teasing comment. "Oh Mugman, do you want something from me?..." He continued his soft kisses, naughty in his movements.

Mugman shivered and nodded, hand clasped over his mouth hastily. Upturned eyebrows shivering. "C-Cuppy, please...s-stop teasing me..."

Cuphead knew the torment he was causing his brother. _He loved seeing him squirm._


End file.
